La chica de la limpieza
by Valen Cullen de Black
Summary: "¡Carlisle Cullen es solo otro niño de papi! De tal palo, tal astilla, seguro es igual que su padre. ¡Tenerlo en casa será una pesadilla!" Eso fue lo que pensó Esme antes de conocer a aquel chico, tan dulce, protector, amable y romántico... antes de enamorarse de él. Pero ella era solo la chica de la limpieza, ¿de verdad alguien así se enamoraría de ella? TODOS HUMANOS
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, este es un fic que estuve pensando desde hace rato y realmente necesitaba escribirlo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, autora que me obsesiono tanto con sus personajes que imagino estas historias con ellos...**

* * *

**_La chica de la limpieza..._**

Clavé la vista en el techo de mi habitación nuevamente, recordando la primera vez que... la vi.

***FlashBack***

-No más viajes para Carlisle Cullen.-Me dije antes de cruzar la puerta y entrar a mi casa. Mi padre estaba en la sala, recibiendome con los brazos abiertos, literalmente.

-¡Hijo! Has vuelto.-Nos abrazamos, la última vez que lo ví fue hace unos 3 años.

-Sip.-Respondí separandome.-Acabé mis estudios en medicina, por lo que me quedaré aquí.

-Bien, hijo. Sabes que eres bienvenido siempre.-Agregó palmeandome la espalda.

En ese entonces, una mujer mayor ingresó a la sala, parecía venir desde el piso superior.

-La habitación esta lista, Señor Cullen.

-Gracias, Elizabeth. Él es mi hijo, Carlisle Cullen.-Me presentó.

-Un gusto.-Ladeó su cabeza en forma de saludo, mi padre no dejó que extendiese mi mano para estrechar la de la dama.

-¿Y donde esta la chiquilla revoltosa?-Preguntó mi padre con cierta repulsion.-Quiero que conozca a su nuevo jefe.-Añadió apoyando una mano en mi hombro.

-Si se refiere a Esme, ahora mismo la llamo.-Contestó, segundos despues ya había abandonado la habitación.

-¿A quien si no?-Murmuró mi padre con cierto sarcasmo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la empleada regresó, acompañada de la mas bella joven que mis ojos habían podido ver.

Era delgada, no aparentaba más de 19 años. Sus manos parecían realmente delicadas. Su cabello color caramelo caía en ondas hasta sus hombros, enmarcando perfectamente su rostro en forma de corazon. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente ruborizadas y sus ojos verdes brillaban aun más que la hermosa gema de la cual derivaba su nombre.

-Esme.-Susurré, habré sonado como un bobo enamorado. La joven bajó la mirada, sus mejillas ardieron.

-Él es el hijo del Señor Cullen, su nombre es Carlisle.-Le susurró su madre al oído.

Carraspeé y extendí mi mano para estrechar la suya, cosa que mi padre no impidió. En efecto, era tan suave y delicada, cualquiera diría que es una diosa tallada en porcelana. Quise besar la palma de su mano, como todo un caballero, pero no confiaría demasiado en el repentino buen humor que invadió a mi progenitor.

-Es un placer, Esme.-Susurré con voz seductora.

-Lo mismo digo, Carlisle.

Era la primera vez que oía su voz, fue como volver a despertar. Sonó como campanas armoniosas, tan dulce como la miel, ¿Acaso no sería ella un ángel?

-No creas que ya tienes derecho a tutearlo.-Habló mi papá con voz autoritaria.-A él lo tratarás de usted, al igual que has hecho conmigo en todo este tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora vuelvan al trabajo.

Y así, junto a su madre, aquel bello ángel abandonó la sala de estar.

Un suspiro se escapó de mis labios, mi corazon latía desbocado. Pero cuando ella se fue, volvió a latir normalmente. No, aún más lento.

Quise seguirla, pero mi padre se daría cuenta de todo. ¿Y que podría hacer? Solo gritarle: ¡Tú, la mucama! ¡Devuelveme el corazon, me lo has robado!

Suspiré nuevamente y el recuerdo de su imagen y su voz invadieron mi mente, ahora conocía el significado de perfección: _Esme_.

***FlashBack***

No podía quedarme allí, de verdad que no. Me armé de valor y salté por mi ventana. Caminé a lo largo del patio trasero, finalmente localicé su ventana. Estaba abierta, por lo que decidí entrar.

Allí estaba ella, de espaldas a mi, con su mirada fija en la imagen que le devolvía el espejo.

-Jamas seré tan hermosa como ella.-Musitó para si misma, aunque yo pude oírla.-¿En que demonios pensaba? Como una chica como yo conquistaría a... Carlisle Cullen.

Perdí el equilibrio al escuchar mi nombre, el sonido de mis pies golpeando la madera del suelo parecío advertirle que no estaba sola. Ahogó un grito y giró lentamente hacia mi. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ella se llevó la mano a la boca.

-¿Carlisle?-Preguntó con timidez, mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban. Me acerqué a ella.-¿Que haces en mi cuarto?

-No puedo estar sin ti, Esme... Te extrañaba.-Respondí tomando sus manos, ella bajo la mirada. Tomé su menton, obligandola a mirarme.-¿Puedo quedarme esta noche?

Pareció vacilar antes de responder, por lo que utilicé mi mirada de gato con botas.

-Esta bien...-Suspiró.-Puedes quedarte.

Abarcó con una seña la cama en la que solía dormir. La tomé en mis brazos y me tumbé en aquel lecho.

La estreché más a mi pecho, deseaba poder transmitirle calor. Las noches en invierno eran muy duras, y ella no parecía muy abrigada.

-¿Y si tu padre se entera?-Su voz sonó dulce aún en susurró.

-No lo sabrá, no te preocupes, princesa.-Dejé unos cuantos besos en su cabeza.

-Y... ¿Stella?

Ignoré eso, fue un golpe bajo. Si, Stella era mi prometida, pero yo no la amaba. De hecho, sabía perfectamente que haría con mi vida: mañana sería mi cumpleaños, por lo que ya podría cobrar la herencia que mi madre me había dejado; salvaría a Esme y a su madre de los maltratos de mi familia y llevaría una vida larga y feliz junto al amor de mi vida.

-¿Tienes frío?-Pregunté al darme cuenta de la brisa que llegaba desde su ventana.

Esme se acurrucó más en mi pecho y asintió en respuesta. Tomé el raído cobertor de lana y la cubrí con él hasta los hombros. Me dí cuenta de la diferencia entre mi cama matrimonial, con sabanas de seda, planchadas y perfumadas; y la vieja cama individual de Esme y aquella colcha desgastada.

-No la amas, ¿Cierto?

Medité su pregunta, buscando las palabras adecuadas con las cuales responder.

-No, ni la mitad de lo que te amo a ti.

Se separó de mí, noté como sus ojos brillaban con cierta tristeza.

-Pero con ella eres diferente. A mi jamas me... besaste.-Susurró para luego morderse el labio inferior. Asentí con una sonrisa, por ahí iba la cosa.

-Es que... yo quiero cortejarte como es debido. Quiero que nuestro beso sea especial, sorpresa, quizá...

-¡No! Sorpresa, no.-La miré extrañada, ella carraspeó y comenzó a explicarse.-Yo... nunca he besado a nadie, ¿Y si no se hacerlo?

No pude evitar reír.

-Sabía que te reirías de mi.-Susurró, pareció herida. Deshizo mi abrazo y se dio la vuelta.

-No, mi princesa.-La tomé por la cintura y la acerqué a mi.-No me rio de ti, sino de la tontería que te preocupa.

-Es fácil decirlo cuando ya has besado otras veces.-Murmuró algo molesta.

Logré voltearla para que me viera.

-No es algo muy dificil.-Me acerqué a ella, quedamos a centímetros en uno del otro.-Solo, llegado el momento, te dejas llevar.

Estabamos tan cerca que podíamos sentir el aliento del otro, su esencia llamandome a gritos. Finalmente, ambos cedimos ante el impulso y comenzamos a probar los labios del otro.

Al principio, Esme respondió el beso con timidez, pero luego fue dejandose llevar por la magia del momento. Su beso fue tierno, como mil caricias fundidas solo en sus labios. Nada de los que sentí durante el beso puede describirse en palabras.

Nos separamos por falta de aire. Pude divisar un color escarlata en sus mejillas, bajo la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba por su ventana.

-Besas muy bien.-Admití con una sonrisa entre seductora y sincera.-Fue... increíble.

-Tú tambien besas increíble. Gracias por la mejor experiencia de mi vida.-Respondió con sus ojos brillando y una hermosa sonrisa bailoteando en sus perfectos labios.-Te amo.

-No me amas ni la mitad de lo que yo te amo a ti.-Susurré, para atrapar sus labios con los míos de nuevo.

Nos quedamos así un largo rato, abrazados.

Esme se quedó dormida, hipnotizandome con el sonido de su respiración acompasada. Yo me limité quedarme allí, acariciando su espalda. Llegado el momento de irme, huiría por la ventana.

Pensé en mi padre, debía decirle la verdad, debía decirle que yo no amaba a Stella y que me negaba a casarme con ella. Estaba decidido, le diría la verdad: estaba totalmente enamorado de la chica de la limpieza, la joven Esme Platt había conquistado mi corazon.

La aludida se removió en mis brazos, estaba despertando.

-Buenos días, amor.-Susurré en su oído.

-Buenos días, ¿Que hora es?-Preguntó en un susurró casi inaudible, seguía media dormida

-6:30 a.m.-Sonrió.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-Me saludó segundos antes de ocupar mis labios con los suyos. No sabía que había cambiado esta noche, pero ella estaba... _diferente_.

-Gracias.-Susurré, una idea cruzó mi mente.-Quisiera... _aprovechar_ el tiempo que nos queda.-Remarqué la palabra "aprovechar", mi voz fue... seductora. Sus mejillas ardieron, había captado el doble sentido. Ella se sentó en la cama, yo quedé frente a ella.

-No lo se, Carlisle, yo...

-No llegaremos tan lejos si no quieres.-Agregué cogiéndola de las caderas, sonrió.

La cordura nos abandonó...

Nos unimos en un apasionado beso, ambos nos desplomamos en la cama. Comenzamos a mover nuestros cuerpos sincronizadamente, deseando _sentir _al otro. Mis manos acariciaron ansiosamente su cintura, me desconocía, ¿donde estaba mi autocontrol? Lo había perdido cuando probé sus labios.

Ella comenzó a tirar de mis cabellos, tan deliciosamente irresistible.

-Para...-Susurró con voz entrecortada-por favor, para.

Obedecí y detuve el beso. Me sentí mal, creí que ella de verdad me deseaba. Busqué su mirada con la mía.

-Perdoname, yo... no volverá a pasar, no volveré a descontrolarme así.-Susurré algo dolido.

-No es eso.-Tomó mi cara entre sus hermosas y suaves manos.-Solo... no te merezco, yo no soy ella.-Sus ojos se humedecieron, me dolió ver que estaba apunto de llorar.

-Esme...-Intenté acariciar su mejilla, pero ella detuvo mi mano en el aire, a centímetros de su rostro.

-Debes irte-Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas.-, en 10 minutos tu padre despertará.

Eché una mirada rápida al reloj, era cierto. No quería dejarla, no ahora.

-Vete, Carlisle.

-Esta bien.-Me acerqué a ella y rocé sus dulces labios con los míos.-Adios.

Luego de esa despedida, me alejé por la ventana. Jamas podría olvidar esa noche, ni en un millon de años. Estaba decidido, no dejaría las cosas así. Hoy cumplía 23 años, ya podría hacer lo que me propuse desde que regresé. Mi padre no me obligaría a permanecer con Stella y yo no dejaría a Esme.

Entré a mi habitación, no había dormido en toda la noche. Bostecé, me tumbé en la cama y cerré los ojos, a sabiendas de que mi padre me despertaría en unos minutos. No pude dormirme, no pensando en ella y los planes que tenía para **nuestro** futuro juntos.

Esme y yo, de la mano, observando el ocaso... rodeado de niños con la mitad de nuestro ADN. Ese fué mi sueño, el cual esperaba poder hacer realidad... pronto.

* * *

**Bien, bien, este es solo el primer capitulo... son sol por lo que esta historia es muy corta. ¿Reviews? Si quieren que la siga, basta solo con uno diciendome que soy genial o que soy terrible... lo que sea, mientras reciba uno u.u**

**Ok, besos, espero continuar la historia... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien, he aqui la segunda y ultima parte :P**

* * *

Sentí que alguien besaba mi nuca, desperté.

-Buenos días, amor.-Me saludó con su horrible voz chillona. No soportaba a Stella, hoy por fin la dejaría, estaba seguro.-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-Me estremecí al sentir su aliento.

-Hola Stella.-Contesté secamente.-Gracias.-Respondí sentandome en la cama.

-Oow, mirate, sigues algo dormido.-Me abrazó por detras, otra cosa que odiaba de ella. No me daba mi espacio, sinceramente no la soportaba. Me aparté y entre al baño a darme una ducha.

Pensé una y otra vez en mi Esme, en lo distinta que era ella de Stella, ¿como podía pretender que la amaba mas que a ella? Stella era totalmente superficial y hueca. Hablar con ella sobre un tema serio era como hablarle a la pared, simplemente no usaba la inteligencia para nada más que saber el color de sus uñas. Era verdaderamente irritante.

Enjuagué el shampoo de mi cabeza, apartando a Stella de mis pensamientos y pensando solo en la chica a la que amaba, en como hoy terminaría todo ya. Recordé mi sueño, ¿que hubiera pasado si hubiesemos llegado más lejos esta noche? Quizas, no estaríamos tan lejos de ese sueño si hubiera sido así. La idea de un pequeño bebé, compuesto por el ADN de ambos me hizo sonreir, la amaba tanto que me emocionaba la idea de llegar a eso algun dia.

Salí de la ducha, sonreí al notar que "molestía en el trasero" se había ido a chillar a la sala. Me vestí y me apliqué la colonia que sabía que mi Esme amaba. Abandoné la habitacion y me dirigí a la cocina, donde pensé que estaría.

-¿Elizabeth?

Su madre se volteó y me dirigió una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Carlisle. ¡Y feliz cumpleaños!-Me saludó con un abrazó cuando me acerqué a ella.

-Gracias.-Me gustaba el hecho de no ser tratado de usted, simplemente porque ella sabía sobre mi relacion con su hija.-¿Y Esme?-Pregunté preocupado de no verla allí.

Negó con la cabeza, pensativa.

-Tu padre la llamó a su despacho, temo que este en problemas.-Susurró, pude ver la preocupacion en sus ojos.

-No te preocupes, ire a ver que sucede.-Besé su mejilla.-Y tranquila, en unas horas ya no tendras que seguir trabajando aqui, ni Esme tampoco.

Me alejé, Stella se interpuso en mi camino.

-Oye, Carlisle, estaba pensando en ciertos detalles de la boda. Pensaba en...

¡Ay no! ¡Ya la irritante chiquilla me molestaría con detalles de la estupida boda que jamas ocurriría! La aparté de mi camino, necesitaba ver a mi Esme.

-¡Carlisle! ¡Escuchame!-Me tomó del cuello de la camisa y me obligó a sentarme con ella en el sillon, sabía que no aguantaría mucho antes de volver a intentar huir. Fingiría escuchar un poco su charla, asentiría y despues iria al despacho de mi padre.

**Esme POV.**

-Esme...-Me llamó aquel desagradable sujeto, el padre de Carlisle.-Necesito hablar contigo.

Tomé aire y me volteé, mordiendome el labio inferior.

-Em... ella no puede.-Intervino mi madre, a sabiendas de que quería ese hombre conmigo.-Debe terminar de limpiar, ¿verdad?

Asentí rapidamente con el rostro inexpresivo.

-Pues, de eso te encargarás tú. Esme, ven, por favor.-Tomó fuertemente mi muñeca, por lo que no pude negarme. Mi madre se quedó mirandome con algo de pena.

El padre de Carlisle me llevó a su despacho, cerrando la puerta con traba detrás de mi.

Me acorraló contra su biblioteca, con una mirada de deseo con la que podría incluso atravesar mi escote. Me retorcí en mi lugar, sintiendome totalmente incomoda.

-Hace tiempo que quería un tiempo a solar contigo, hermosura.-Ronrroneó contra mi oreja, acariciando hambrientamente mi muslo.

-No, por favor, no.-Susurré intentando en vano apartarlo, eso pareció enfurecerlo. Tomó con fuerza mi mano y la estrujó, haciendome gemir de dolor.

-¡Escucha! Harás lo que YO quiera, eres mi empleada, ¿ok?-Mordí mi labio fuertemente intentando contener un grito de dolor. Quería gritar, pedir ayuda, pero sabía que nadie vendría por mi.

Se acercó a mi y comenzó a besarme con desenfreno, acorralandome aun mas contra la biblioteca. Comenzó a tocarme, lo cual hizo que la repulsion llegara a mi, sabía muy bien adonde iría todo esto.

Intenté apartarme de él, pero solo logré que me retuviera con más fuerza y frenara todos mis movimientos. Lo empujé lejos de mi, unos centímetros, en realidad, recibiendo una mirada furibunda por su parte. Se apartó y me atravesó la cara con una cachetada.

-¡Maldita hija de perra! ¡No te he dicho que harías lo que yo quisiera!-Gritó con la voz cargada de ira.

Me tomó de los pelos y me arrastró al escritorio, donde seguramente ocurriría lo peor.

-¡Sueltame!-Suplicaba en vano, Alexander Cullen no era un hombre piadoso.

Me arrojó al piso, mi cabeza golpeó con fuerza contra el escritorio, dejandome levemente mareada. Desabrochó su cinto y abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones, cerré los ojos con fuerza sintiendo las lágrimas de dolor y humillación bajar por mis mejillas. Tomé aire y solo esperé que pasara rápido mi tortura.

**Carlisle POV.**

Solo habían pasado 5 minutos, pero no quería seguir escuchandola, me levanté del sofa.

-¡Carlisle, no he terminado!-Chilló la insoportable niñita rubia.

-¡No! ¡Lo que ha terminado es lo nuestro, Stella! ¡Se acabó!-Grité desesperado por alejarme de ella.

Me miró con la boca abierta, me retiré hacia el despacho de mi padre, pero Stella me tomó por la muñeca antes de poder irme.

-¡Para, Carlisle! No lo has dicho en serio, ¿verdad?-Preguntó con la voz quebrada.

Me volteé hacia ella, con una mirada "paciente" y una sonrisa falsa.

-Siip, no quiero volver a verte nunca mas, ¿has entendido ahora, pequeña rubia de mente corta?

-Si, pero no creas que soy tan idiota, Carlisle. Todo esto es por la chica de la limpieza, ¿no? ¡Esa pequeña mocosa!

-¡Mira, callate! Ella no es una mocosa, es mil veces más inteligente y agradable que tu. Y, sinceramente, no podría amar a nadie más que a ella.-Vi como el rostro de Stella pasaba de ira a tristeza, sabiendo que nunca me tendría.-Vete, Stella, no tienes nada más que hacer aqui.-Le recordé empujandola lejos de mi.

Se fue, por lo que corrí hacia el despacho de mi padre.

La puerta estaba trabada, pero podía oír movimiento. Esme lloraba, podía oirla sollozar, mi padre debía estar haciendole daño. Me rendí al intento de abrir civilizadamente y tumbé la puerta de una patada, para quedar horrorizado con la escena ante mis ojos.

Mi bella Esme estaba en el suelo, temblando, con su escote razgado y mi padre entre sus piernas. Aun tenía sus pantalones puestos, por lo que no había llegado tan tarde como creía.

-¡Sueltala!-Grité atrayendo la atención de ambos. Mi padre me miró confundido y furioso, se apartó de mi chica y me tomó por el cuello de la camisa.

-¿Que has dicho?-Preguntó retandome con la mirada.

-¡He dicho que no vuelvas a tocar a mi chica!-Repetí con la seguridad en mi voz, él ya no podría hacerme nada.

-Escucha, Carlisle.-Comenzó llamandome por mi nombre, a fin de que tenía la edad en la que él me dejaría de ver como a su hijo.-No me importa que ya tengas 23 años, la muchacha es mi empleada, yo hago lo que quiera con ella, ¿esta bien?

-No, no esta bien. Porque ella es la mujer a la que amo y no dudaré en defenderla siempre de personas como tú.-Le lancé una mirada envenenada, consiente de que era mi padre a quien trataba asi, pero nadie toca a mi Esme.

-Bien, entonces hazlo. Golpeame, enseñame a no tocar a _tu_ chica.-Comenzó, intentando provocarme, no fue necesario.

-¡Es él, oficiales!-Declaró Elizabeth señalando a mi padre, mientras una tropa policial entraba a arrestarlo.

Aproveché la oportunidad y corrí hacia mi Esme. Los policias ya se habían retirado y la madre de Esme detras de ellos, estabamos solos.

Me arrodillé junto a ella y apoyé con delicadeza su cabeza en mi regazo, no se me escapó escuchar un debil gemido.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te hizo daño?-Pregunté deseando oír su voz. Tenía la mejilla izquierda muy roja y sus ojos estaban irritados de tanto llorar. Se quedó mirandome, como si no supiera que responder. Me acerqué y besé con suavidad sus labios, sabiendo que le dolían un poquito a juzgar por la ligera hinchazon.

-¿Donde esta Stella?-Preguntó en un debil susurro.

-No esta, no debes volver a preocuparte por ella.-Susurré acariciando su mejilla lastimada con suavidad.-A partir de hoy, soy solo tuyo, mi Esme. Si me aceptas, claro.

Se sentó en mi regazo, quedando a centímetros de mi rostro, rompió la distancia con un beso. Se separó de mi con una bella sonrisa, más allá de que le doliera sonreír, quería mostrarme su felicidad.

-¿Eso es un "si"?-Pregunté queriendo jugar con ella.

Puso ojos en blanco.

-No, es un "No quiero volver a verte, porque no soporto a los niños mimados como tu, a los hijos de papi".-Contestó sarcástica.-Vete, Carlisle, no puedo ni respirar el mismo aire que tú.-Agregó intentando espantarme con un gesto de la mano.

Tomé su mano y la besé tiernamente.

-Oh, ¿que puede hacer un pobre chico como yo para ganar el amor de una bella dama como usted?-Pregunté dramatico.-Os suplico que perdone mi naturaleza, Señorita Platt.

-¿Quieres saber como caerme mejor?-Preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa. Asentí, me atrajo hacia ella en un beso apasionado.

Me sentí bien a partir de ese entonces, ya que las cosas fueron mejorando. Mi padre estaba en la carcel, por lo que la casa me pertenecía. Esme se sentia mucho mas segura conmigo ahora que sabía que la amaba muchisimo mas que a Stella, pues le había declarado mi amor y le pedí por favor que aceptara ser mi esposa. Elizabeth se quedó con nosotros, aun se ocupaba de los quehaceres domesticos, pero más por cortesía que por obligación. Aun así, eso no era lo mejor de todo...

-Amor, ¿en que piensas?-Preguntó mi dulce angel sentandose en mi regazo.

Suspiré feliz.

-En que mi vida es perfecta.-Contesté sonriente.

-Pues, claro.-Contestó en tono obvio.-Tienes una casa bonita, dinero, un auto ultimo modelo...

-Creeme que lo que me hace feliz no tiene nada que ver con dinero, ni cosas materiales.-Respondí posando una mano en su vientre, acariciandolo con suavidad.

Me quedé observando el brillo en sus ojos esmeralda, hacia una semana nos habíamos enterado del pequeño Cullen que nacería en 9 meses y no podía estar más feliz por ello.

Busqué sus labios con los míos y los besé con ternura.

-Te amo, mi chica de la limpieza.-Susurré contra sus labios.

-Te amo, niño de papi.-Contestó con una sonrisa.

Nada podía ser más perfecto en mi vida ahora, era dificil para mi imaginarme algo mejor. Salvo una cosa, pero solo faltarían 9 meses para que eso ocurriera...

* * *

**Bien, ¿Que les parecio el final? La historia original era mas larga pero perdi el archivo :/**

**¿Les gusto? Si fue asi dejenme un review, porfas :D (y si no fue asi, tambien...)**

**Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo, y espero no haberlos descepcionado al tardarme tanto en subir el ultimo cap :p**

**Besos a todos :* **


End file.
